Code:Lyoko Fantasy
by hartless726
Summary: Random and very confusing There's a new student at Kadic, and a whole bunch of other new students you may have seen before, just not on Code:Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1: Random Encounters

**Okay, this was pretty much based on a story that me and my friend made online...it's on here just because I have nothing better to do.**

**So here: I do not, but wish I did, own Code: Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy. But I do hope I own my personal OC's...**

"Nice outfit." A stupid stuck up girl said, she wore this pink outfit and a yellow headband that kept her long black hair into place. "It looks horrible on you though. I bet it'll look great on me!"

"No" was the new girl's only reply. She was the kind of person that people would stop walking in the middle of the street to watch. She had bright blue hair in a high ponytail. The dress she was wearing was long and blue, held in place with a bow. There was a design of pink flowers on it.

"I know that it would look gorgeous on me! I mean the blue so doesn't go with your hair." The reason the new girl didn't just knock her out on the spot was because even she knew that this snobby little girl was the principal's daughter, Miss Elizabeth Delmas.

"My eyes..."the bluenette said quietly.

"Say more than half a sentence, or are you not smart enough? I heard that blondes were dumb, but I bet blue haired kids are a lot stupider."

"Shut up, Sissi." said a girl with a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots. Even her hair was black...GOTH STATUS.

The snob left, walking with her two groupies. The new girl watched them leave and felt sorry for the two boys who followed.

"And you must be the new girl." the black haired girl said, smiling. "I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

"Oh, yes." the bluenette replied shyly. "I'm Zhenzai Tanaka."

"I see your wearing a Kimono."

Zhenzai's face turned a little pink. "Sorry, I haven't had a chance to go shopping here before I came to school."

"You found the new girl? She's better looking than people have been saying!" a boy popped out of nowhere. He had a weird purple spot in the middle of his blonde hair that was pointed up. He wore an outfit with different shades of purple, and had a stupid grin on his face. STUPID STATUS.

"Leave her alone, Odd." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"By the way, can any of you tell me where Mrs. Hertz class is?" Zhenzai asked.

"I have her next! I'll walk you there." Odd was saying. And they both started walking.

She was trying not to talk to him, since he was kind of annoying, but he spoke to her instead. "You know, your dress is the same color as your eyes."

"You think I don't know that?" She replied monotonously.

"Sorry, just trying to say." And they were quiet.

So they were in the class and Mrs. Hertz told Zhenzai to sit in the back at the only empty seat. As she walked, girls were death glaring her.

Why? Who knows?

**So what do you think? I already told you that it would be boring and stuff...it's just on here to prove how much of a horrible writer I am**

**Anyways, the reason that the last 2 are in the disclaimer will be shown soon. Hopefully. **

**By the way, sorry it was so short! And...please review?**


	2. Chapter 2: New Charecters?

Code: Lyoko: Fantasy Chapter 2

Right, so since I have more to write I guess I'll do so.

Here goes: I do not own Code: Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. You didn't' see why I put the last two in the last chapter, but I guess that you'll see...

Well, the person that Zhenzai had to sit next to was the most popular guy in school that she'll soon find out. He had blonde hair that defied all gravity (getting the clues?) and wore a black shirt and pants. But on his shoulder was a silver dragon lion thingy. EMO STATUS

His name would have made her laugh, if she wasn't scared that the other girls in her class weren't going to kill her. So she pretty much just sat down next to this Cloud Strife person and shut up the rest of the period.

So at the end of class, that Odd kid came and dragged Zhenzai to meet his friends. She already saw Yumi and that Cloud kid, and there was a big group of kids sitting there waiting for Odd.

"I have arrived with the new girl!" Odd announced. She wished that she was dead.

A girl in a green tank top with white short shorts and knee high socks smiled. She had short black hair with a headband. NINJA STATUS. "Pleased to meet you! My name's Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Um...my name's Zhenzai Tanaka. Pleased to meet you." Zhenzai blinked. 'They're so nice,' she thought.

Next she was introduced to a boy with a black jacket with short white sleeves with a red shirt underneath; around his neck was a chain with a crown attached. He wore black pants with yellow belts, and on his wrists were white gloves with the fingers cut, and around his wrists were chains. On his left hand was one of a heart with a spiky X in the middle, and on his right was one with a spiked cross and an upside down heart on the bottom. That was Sora, who wore a grin as stupid as Odd's.

After that was Yuriko, who was Yuffie's cousin. She had thin glasses, and long light brown hair that was down. Her eyes were black, and she always looked mad about something. She wore a grey short sleeved shirt with a bow right on the neck. She wore a long matching grey dress. She merely nodded when introduced. SADIST STATUS.

Ulrich Stern was supposedly one of the most popular boys in school. He had short brown hair and he wore different shades of green. He wore a short sleeved jacket that was a dark green, with a light green shirt inside and he wore cargo pants. He didn't even really look at Zhenzai. PLAYBOY STATUS.

Jeremie Belpois was the nerd of the group. He wore a blue turtleneck shirt and khaki pants. He wore round glasses that were extremely dark compared to his blonde hair. Zhenzai heard that he was the smartest kid in the school...NERD STATUS.

Leon (they wouldn't give Zhenzai another name for him) had dark brown hair and wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and black pants. In a nutshell, he was emo...and he gave off a vibe that clearly said that he didn't like to talk too much.

Aelita Stones was probably the reasons the others didn't really care that Zhenzai had blue hair. She had bright pink hair, and her aura was like she's been around. Even her way of speaking was like an adult. She wore a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt and dark pink knee boots. MATURE STATUS.

They were all strange in their own way, and it seemed like all of them shared a weird special bond.

"Thank you for trying to be my friend. But I don't want to ruin anything." Zhenzai was leaving. "You guys are already such close friends."

"Don't worry about it!" Odd smiled. "You can always use more friends."

The others smiled. And Zhenzai couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you..."

So, XANA has yet to attack. Anyways, sorry for being so talky! I had to make sure I got what everyone looked like. Then again I could've just sent you links, but that wouldn't have been any fun at all!

Next time: Things start to pull together into an actual story. It might get confusing though...SORRY IN ADVANCE.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil maniacal laughter!

Okay...I guess the plot should start developing right now. Even if it doesn't start to make sense at first, I promise it will!

Here we go: I do not (but would kill for the chance to) own Code:Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

Zhenzai Tanaka was starting to fit in at school, minus the blue hair and the fact that she hadn't gotten regular clothes yet. At least that was until...

Mrs. Hertz was passing back tests. Everybody was complaining that they hadn't studied enough, and how they all failed.

'I hadn't studied at all...' Zhenzai was thinking. 'But like that's ever been a problem...'

Mrs. Hertz had gotten to Jeremie's table and was saying, "I'm shocked that you didn't get the highest score this time around, Mr. Belpois."

Jeremie was in shock. "I didn't?"

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Tanaka did."

It was as though there was sign that told them to all look over to Zhenzai, but everyone in class turned in unison at the bluenette.

She blinked. "That's impossible, Ma'am." she said. "I didn't study at all."

"Then you must have a great memory." and Mrs. Hertz passed out the rest of the tests.

Of course, the bluenette was surrounded at the end of class.

"I just have a good memory!"

"Impossible. Half the questions on the test were from a time BEFORE you came!"

"Then...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I have an IQ of over 1000. There happy. That's how I did it."

Luckily, only Jeremie, Aelita, Yuriko, and Cloud were around. Cloud only came because Leon missed school that day They were impressed.

"Then why do you go to school?" Yuriko asked, in shock.

"Because it gives me something to do." And she walked off.

Cloud walked away too, in the same direction.

Yuriko, however, smiled and walked towards the cafeteria, obviously planning something dangerous.

Jeremie and Aelita, figuring that anything that made Yuriko smile couldn't be good, went to Jeremie's room to check something on the computer

Where's everybody else and why is this chapter so short?

Next: Yuriko's perspective and why she's laughing...


	4. Chapter 4: Angels and Demons

**This part is entirely Yuriko's perspective on what's going to happen and why. You might feel sorry for Ulrich at first, but soon you might want to knock him out...**

**Here goes: I do not (but like to pretend I do) own Code: Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy...**

I hate him. His stupid brown hair and his stupid all green outfit. Even his name was stupid. Ulrich Stern...

"Get up!" Her stupid voice yelled in my ear. Why is my cousin my polar opposite? "Yuriko! Get up for school!"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sleepily. School, what a waste of time. Like they have anything worth learning there anyways. Why should I have to go to that big waste of money?

That stupid institution was where I had to see the stupid idiots that were my friends every day of my life. Well almost anyways.

Maybe I just think that everyone and everything is stupid or something, but I can't help it. There are only 2 people I know who are smarter than I am.

Jeremie Belpois: Born a nerd. You can tell.

Aelita Stones: Odd's cousin. I see no resemblance.

Zhenzai Tanaka: Smarter than most of the teachers

Anyways, at this institution of morons, was where all my luck seems to betray me, and I get stuck in horrible situations...

I had been walking to the library, carrying a lot of heavy books. I was in a hurry and these books were overdo. I hadn't even finished some of them yet. I was just focusing on walking there as quickly as I could.

However, I should have been focusing on where I was going instead of my speed because I get could get clumsy.

"Ow!" I said loudly, dropping everything I was holding. But someone grabbed all the books with one hand and me with the other.

"Sorry, you couldn't see. I should've been more careful." he stood me up. It was that idiot Ulrich Stern. He smiled at me. "Yuffie's cousin, right?"

Of course he didn't remember my name. "Yes, my name is-"

"Yuriko." That caught me off guard. "Am I wrong?"

"No, that's right." I stared. Those books were so heavy for me to carry, but he held them as though they were nothing. Was I just weak?

"Do you need help?" he asked. "These books are kind of heavy."

"Yeah, please." I never say please! What's wrong with me?!

So we walked to the book room. It annoyed me; he was taller than I was even though I was a year older.

People were staring too, so I tried to avoid talking.

But he started looking at the books. "Angels and Demons?" He asked, looking at the topmost one.

I'm pretty sure everybody knows I like that kind of stuff, but when he asked if I read it made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Yeah, I read most of it."

"It's a good book."

"You make it sound like you read it." I looked at him for the first time. His brown hair was blowing in the wind, making him look kind of...

"I did read it."

Just when the shocks couldn't continue. "Really?"

"Yeah, my dad said I needed to read more." he laughed. "So he went and bought me the book."

I stared at the book for a second. "I didn't get to finish it in time."

"Wanna borrow mine?" He asked. "It's in my room."

"Please?" I didn't notice that we had stopped walking. We were already in the library.

He handed the books to the teacher. And we both left. "I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?" And he left to go meet up with Odd.

The scary part is that the next day he remembered to give me the book. And he told me to give t back whenever. But I smiled. I never smile. And I've never seen him smile so much.

It was then that I decided to that I hated him.

So now I've decided to get him back. I finished the book so long ago, but I don't want to give it back to him for some reason.

My plan of action is to include him in my experiment. You see, he's the biggest playboy. All the girls are deathly in love with him, but he hates it. What would happen if he loved it? Would the girls hate him?

Today at school, I've got everything set. I made this pellet that enhances a certain hormone that will make him love the attention. Now I use a slingshot to shoot it into his skin.

After our talk with Zhenzai about why she's a genius, I waited outside the cafeteria for Ulrich to leave. Luckily, almost everybody was gone today and Odd was the only person with him.

The moment he left the cafeteria, I shot. It hit him right in the neck and he fell to one knee, clutching the spot I hit him.

"Oh, no." I muttered. Did I hit something important? He and Odd were talking, and then he stood back up.

As though I planned it which I didn't a group of girls started to pass.

My heart was pounding. Would it work?

"Hi, Ulrich, Odd." The girls smiled.

"Hello!" Odd smiled stupidly.

"Hey." Ulrich said, a weird smile on his face. My god...it worked.

Just my luck, Zhenzai came walking out. "Afternoon, guys." she said, shyly.

"How're you doing today?" Ulrich's tone of voice was strange, and that smile was still there.

"Fine?" she looked confused.

"How would you like to do something with me tonight?"

My mouth dropped open. Oh, it worked all right!

"Ulrich, are you okay?" somebody asked. But I didn't see who, because I had already run out of there.

**Okay! Now that you've met Yuriko, you get to meet Zhenzai. And with her perspective of this. Then I'll continue the story on...**


	5. Chapter 5: Elise

Code: Lyoko: Fantasy Chapter 5

**Yeah, So Zhenzai's point of view of this. Her story's kind of sad in a weird emo way. Don't ask. She's my emo side.**

**Here goes: I do not (but try to get my dad to let me) own Code:Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.**

It was nice, having friends. They all accepted me, and all of them were kind in their own ways. I've never had friends before them, so I hoped I was being a good friend in return.

If anything, it was awkward to be aorund them all. Especially the quiet ones. I could never be able to start a converstaion with them, and I don't eat school food.

Lately, I've been spending lunch climbing trees in the school's park/forest thing. I don't know why I like climbing trees so much, I just do. I really guess I should stop...

You see, the trees are all so tall. Most of them are bigger than th house that I grew up in.I would climb up but...

"I can't get down..." Please take my advice: NEVER climb up a tree if you have a fear of heights.

I usually just fall, but this time I clmbed the biggest tree in the whole park. Why? I have an IQ of 1000 by my common sense is lacking.

"Stuck?" I looked down. It was Cloud.

"Yeah, I am." I said. I was so embarassed, but it was better than being stuck in a tree for the rest of my life.

"I could catch you." He said. "drop down."

I should have been even more embarassed, but when I'm in danger stuff like that shouldn't even matter at all. I just dropped down and he caught me.

But since my common sense is lacking, my bag as still hanging on a branch at the very top of the tree.

"Thank you, but..."I stared at my bag and proceeded to climb back up.

"Don't be stupid, you'll get stuck again. I'll get it." He climbed up the tree and got the bag for me and dropped down with no problem.

"Thank you, again." I said, taking my bag.

"You know, you should stay in the music room at lunch, its always empty." we were walking to the cafeteria. "You shouldn't climb up trees, you might get hurt."

"Yeah, I should. Thank you."

"No problem." And he left because he saw Leon.

That was last week. And here I was, in the music room. I just got here from talking about my above average IQ.

There were alot of things to do in here. Plenty of batteries so I could play my gameboy. The instruments were out, so I could play whatever I wanted to.

Today I decided to play the piano. It was this one peice that my mother used to play. I believe that its called Elise?

Either way, when I finished, I closed to the top and was about to go see Ulrich and Odd and Yumi and Sora and Yuffie. They had a right to know about my IQ as well.

But somebody was watching me play. "You aren't half bad." Cloud said.

I smiled, probably alittle pink. "Thank you." So strange. What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at lunch right now?

"Where's everyone else?" I dared to ask.

"Eating. Sora and Yuffie are somewhere. Aelita and Jeremie are in his room. and Leon ditched today."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Checking to make sure you didn't climb a tree and get stuck."

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled. "Wouldn't want to get stuck."

"You know, you should smile more often."

"What? Why?"

"You look pretty when you smile."

And I know for sure that I was blushing. "Really?"

"Yeah, you do. Well, I have to go find Leon." and he left.

I decided to leave too, to find Ulrich and Odd at least. So I walked towar the cafeteria.

Ulrich and Odd were standing outside it, and some girls passed by them and they started to giggle. Odd must've said something really stupid.

Odd smiled and me, and I walked over. "Afternoon, guys." I said alittle quietly.

"How're you doing today?" Ulrich asked, he was smiling funny, I didn't really get it.

"Fine?"

"So, how would you like to do something with me tonight?"

I was in a slight shock, so I couldn't speak.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Odd was staring at Ulrich.

**Has it really been a year since I updated?? Wow, blame summer and my friends!!**

**Please Review?? I love knowing what I need to fix.**

**The story i think should go on in the next chapter, I seem to have lost my notebook...**


End file.
